


Take The Initiative

by RoryWinchester



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Steve Rogers, Athlete Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cheerleader Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, Lab Partner Science Bros, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryWinchester/pseuds/RoryWinchester





	Take The Initiative

"You could always work with Jane Foster," Peter suggested, lazily dribbling a bouncy ball on the carpet. He looked up from his seated pposition at his friend and would-be lab partner Bruce Banner. Bruce looked back down on him as he drummed his fingers on Peters desk.

"No go. She and Darcy are doing something with meteorological... stuff. I didn't quite catch it all."

"What about Tony Stark?"

"Wouldn't work. I'm a chemist and he's an engineer. We are doomed to be enemies by the very nature of our fields. And he's a bastard."

Peter threw the bouncy ball at Bruce's chest and stood. "I think you can handle it. Anyways, he's a genius."

"I'll think about it."

"At-ta boy. Oh, and if you see MJ? Don't tell her she was my second choice."

* * *

Tony hated Science Fair. He adored science but he hated Science Fair. It didn't help that both his friends had decided to work together in a deliberate plot to hurt him. Rhodey and Pepper could get just about anyone to work with them. Tony could only get people to work for him. And his last resort, Bucky Barnes, was working with Steve Rogers. Jane and Darcy had made it abundantly clear a long time ago that they wanted nothing to do with him.

But here was Banner, asking just as polite as could be "Do you wanna be my lab partner, Tony?"

He quickly accessed everything he knew about Robert Bruce Banner (yes he knew his first name it wasn't creepy shut up) He was fairly calm, except once or twice in Tony's nearly always accurate (unless it was inconvenient) memory. And he was smart. No, brilliant, even by Tony's stringent standards. Even if he was a chemist. "Why the hell not?"

The polite facade shattered in relief and Banner flashed him a huge smile. "Excellent." Tony couldn't help but smile back.

"Banner, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

 


End file.
